Irritante
by Monchy
Summary: Una fiesta, sexo y Anakin borracho. Es una continuación de 'El botón rojo', pero puede leerse por separado. ObixAni slash.


Bueno, bueno, ya he recibido alguna queja por tener este fanfic en inglés y no en español. Es que lo estaba traduciendo... por alguna extraña razón, lo escribí primero en ingles, y resulta que me es mucho más fácil traducir del español al inglés que del inglés al español... bueno, un beso y espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

Irritante

Irritante.

Eso es lo que es.

Irritante.

Todo esto, esta... _fiesta._ Todo el mundo parece feliz, estar divirtiéndose o emborrachándose, que _no_ es lo que tú estás haciendo. Esta bien, tal vez _si_ te estás emborrachando, pero el caso es que _él_, Obi-Wan, tu maestro/amante/amigo está en medio de la habitación, coqueteando con todo lo que tiene habilidades motoras e ignorándote completamente. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con la pelea que tuvisteis anoche acerca de... acerca de... bueno, debió haber sido por algo¿no? Realmente no te acuerdas, así que simplemente le das otro trago a tu whisky y continuas deprimiéndote. Él debería prestarte atención, pero sencillamente está coqueteando mientras lleva puestos _esos_ pantalones.

Oh sí, _los _pantalones de cuero. Esos pantalones de cuero que rodean sus piernas perfectamente, que caen bajos sobre su cintura, mostrando ese pequeño trozo de piel justo debajo de su ombligo y que se estrecha alrededor de sus nalgas cada vez que se mueve. O se estira. O se ríe. O respira, incluso. Y ha habido mucha respiración ocurriendo en ellos últimamente. Se ve tan increíblemente bien que es humanamente imposible permanecer enfadado con él, que es precisamente lo que deberías estar. En vez de eso, sencillamente están en una esquina de la habitación con un vaso en la mano mientras los demás están de fiesta solo porque Obi-Wan no te está mirando. Lo que es estúpido, porque tú sabes que él en realidad no está coqueteando, sino siendo tan encantador como siempre. Odias que sea tan encantador. Es sexy y él no lo ve, lo que solo consigue hacerle aún más sexy.

Y eso es un asco, porque sabes que toda ese gente que está a su alrededor _están_ notando lo increíblemente adorable que es y probablemente le están imaginando desnudo y eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer porque él es tuyo. Tuyo. De Anakin Skywalker. Él sabe que tienes problemas de celos, pero nunca se da cuenta cuando la gente le está ojeando. Deseas que te hubiera escuchado y se hubiese tatuado tu nombre en el trasero, pero pensó que era inapropiado e incivilizado. Solo para probar que estaba equivocado, tú te tatuaste el suyo. Esta bien, tal vez no el nombre completo porque¿sabes que hacen esas cosas con agujas? Ouch, hola¿agujas? Así sencillamente elegiste una O y una K negras en el interior de tu muslo. Cuando se lo dijiste te regañó por horas por hacer algo tan... ¿cómo lo llamó? Ah, sí: estúpido, arriesgado e infantil. Eso fue hasta que de hecho se lo enseñaste. Le encantó, sencillamente lo adoró. De hecho, te empujó contra la pared más cercana, te quitó los pantalones (en realidad te los arrancó) y luego lo lamió y lo besó y acabasteis haciendo el amor en el balcón contra la barandilla, lo que significa que probablemente medio Coruscant te vio el trasero (pero no pasa nada, porque tienes un trasero precioso).

Sonríes ante la memoria y luego dejas de hacerlo, porque te das cuenta de que se supone que tienes que estar enfadado. Que lo estás. Aburrido también. Porque vamos¿una fiesta de cumpleaños para Mace Windu¿Quién demonios querría celebrar _su_ cumpleaños? Tú desde luego no y él lo sabe, porque te está mirando de esa forma burlesca, unas miradas que tú corresponderías si tus habilidades motoras no estuviesen completamente dañadas por el alcohol que corre por tus venas. En cualquier caso, esta fiesta es un asco. Aunque parece ser que eres el único que lo cree, el resto del mundo parece estar pasándolo bien. Obi-Wan está coqueteando, una muy borracha Depa Billaba está arrinconando al maestro Vos contra una pared (él parece asustado), incluso la maestra Luminara parece estar un poco achispada. Y oh si, el maestro Yoda lleva una túnica roja. _Roja_. Fuerza: _roja_. Parece un pequeño y feo árbol de Navidad y es realmente espeluznante. Incluso asustó a unos críos que se escaparon de sus habitaciones para ver la fiesta. _Nunca_ volverán a romper las normas.

Tal vez tú también deberías intentar divertirte. Si, tal vez lo hagas, te levantarás y bailarás un poco y sonreirás y... oh, no. Allí está _ella_. La Bruja. Caminando despacio y sensualmente hacia su meta conocida: Obi-Wan. Sigues sus pasos con la mirada, uno tras otro hasta que llega a Obi-Wan y le mira como un animal en celo. Para toda la sutilidad que le está poniendo podría llevar un cartel que pusiera hazme el amor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Y eso _no_ va a pasar.

Empieza a hablar con ella, el muy bastardo está hablando con ella aún cuando sabe lo mucho que la odias y lo mucho que ella te odia a ti y como ella quiere algo con él. Ohhh, le vas a hacer tatuarse tu nombre en la frente después de esto. Aunque puede que sea el alcohol lo que hace a Obi-Wan actuar así. El alcohol le vuelve bastante... cariñoso. Te encanta cuando se te acerca por la espalda oliendo a vino y te dice las distintas formas en las que te quiere hacer el amor mientras te lame la oreja. También hubo aquella vez en que te preguntó si podía vendarte. Le dijiste que no pero lo aún así lo hizo. También te ató. Y tu rogaste por más.

Te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo estúpidamente e intentas enfocarte, lo que es bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estás borracho, intentado estar enfadado cuando en realidad estás excitado y que Obi-Wan lleva puestos _los_ pantalones de cuero. ¿Has hablado ya de los pantalones? Los que rodean sus piernas y se colocan tan bien sobre sus caderas mostrando ese trozo de piel y... ¿no hace calor aquí?

Enfócate, piensas, necesitas enfocarte. Así que te levantas lo mejor que puedes y comienzas a caminar hacia Obi-Wan y la Bruja, porque vas a agarrarla de ese moño que lleva y le vas a dejar bien claro exactamente a quien le pertenece Obi-Wan. Ese eres tú, en caso de que no lo hubiera notado. La parte de andar, sin embargo, está resultando bastante dificultosa, teniendo en cuenta que el suelo no está cooperando y se está moviendo, haciendo imposible el caminar en una línea recta. Te caes sobre una pareja que baila, que notas son los maestros Yoda y Windu mostrando sus habilidades al tango. Bueno... eso tiene que ser un reto físico. Pero enfoque, necesitas enfoque. Usando el hombro de Windu como apoyo, sigues caminando (si puedes referirte como caminar a lo que estás haciendo... es más bien un espeluznante baile borracho). Te estás acercando, más cerca, más cerca y... ooohhh¿es eso que hay en la pared un botón rojo¡Enfócate¡Necesitas enfocarte!

Finalmente, no estás muy seguro de cómo, llegas hasta Obi-Wan tropezando con tus propios pies y cayendo contra su pecho. Oh, huele taaaan bien. Miras hacia arriba, solo para ver los ojos azules de Obi-Wan, mirándote divertido. Te levantas, usándole como apoyo y miras directamente a La Bruja, intentado enviarle algún tipo de olas abrasantes que le hagan quitar las manos del hombro de Obi-Wan y de su cadera (esa última demasiado cerca de su trasero). Por supuesto, ninguna ola está saliendo de tu mente, así que decides ser más claro y pedirle amablemente que retire sus manos de tu propiedad. La mujer, La Bruja, tiene las agallas de preguntarte qué propiedad puede ser esa, así que tú, solo para marcar tu punto, pronuncias un claro 'esta' y agarras la nalga izquierda de Obi-Wan y aprietas. Fuerte. Obi-Wan hace un ruido sorprendido y antes de que tenga tiempo de quejarse encuentras su boca y le besas. Es un beso mojado, torpe y borracho que sabe a whisky barato y a coñac fuerte y Obi-Wan no intenta resistirse y te estás derritiendo y gracias a la Fuerza que él te está sosteniendo porque sino te caerías y que se fastidie el resto del mundo y tu furia y tus celos porque la lengua de Obi-Wan está acariciando la tuya y¿qué puede ser más importante que eso?

Quieres desnudarle y quieres hacerlo ahora, pero Obi-Wan parece haberse dado cuenta de que estáis en medio de una multitud borracha, así que comienza a arrastrarte fuera de allí. Te tambaleas tras él, completamente excitado y aún borracho y oh, Dios, su trasero se ve absolutamente delicioso en esos pantalones. Crees que se dirige a vuestras habitaciones, pero él entra en la primera habitación que aparece. Impaciente¿verdad? Te empuja contra la pared y mientras comienza a besarte el cuello te das cuenta de que estáis dentro de un armario para escobas. ¿Para qué demonios tiene el Templo Jedi un armario para escobas¡Hola¡Tecnología!

Pero entonces la mano de Obi-Wan encuentra tu erección y podríais estar en el cráter de un volcán, porque tú eres una masa derretidas a sus pies. Repentinamente, te das cuenta de que él deberías estar convirtiéndose en gelatina y no tú, así que le empujas contra la puerta de la pequeña habitación y le abres la camisa de un tirón. Él dice algo acerca de tu impaciencia, pero cuando tomas un pezón oscuro en tu boca decide que tu nombre es algo mucho mejor para decir. Lames la piel dura y sabe salada y perfecta bajo tu lengua mientras tus manos a la cintura de esos apretados pantalones y oh, es totalmente tuyo. Te encanta el efecto que tienes sobre él.

Te arrodillas frente a él y comienzas a besar ese trozo de piel justo debajo de su ombligo que te había estado volviendo loco toda la noche, mientras que abres sus pantalones y los bajas hasta sus tobillos, dejando que tu lengua se deslice hasta e interior de sus muslos mientras tus manos sujetan sus caderas. Te dice que eres cruel y ese es el momento que eliges para lamer su miembro de la punta a la base, de la base a la punta y luego rodearlo con tu boca. Harías esto cada segundo solo para escuchar esos perfectos gemidos y alocados Anakins que salen de su boca. Obi-Wan no suele gritar, así que te encanta hacerle perder el control, ascendiendo, descendiendo, jugando con tu lengua mientras succionas, haciendo que se convierta en una masa temblorosa capaz solo de pronunciar las palabras si y más y justo ahí y oh, por favor, Anakin me estás matando.

Sabes que el momento exacto para detenerte es cuando sus manos encuentran tus cabellos, y eso es justo lo que haces. Gime en protesta y tú solo sonríes, pero solo por un segundo, porque antes de que te des cuenta ha bajado hasta el suelo y te ha empujado para que estés incómodamente tumbado sobre unas escobas mientras él se pone encime tuyo. Te besa, fuerte y mojado y tu boca esta llena de lengua y es todo un torbellino de luces y alientos y bocas suaves juntándose.

Sus manos se ocupan de tu ropa mientras él sale de sus pantalones y sus botas. Para cuando sus manos alcanzan la cintura de tus pantalones, tú estás agarrando su trasero e intentando crear más fricción entre vuestros cuerpos, pero malditos sean esos pantalones tuyos por estar en el medio. Él parece pensar lo mismo, porque se arrodilla oh tan perfectamente desnudo y los baja, volviendo después a tu boca. Vuestros cuerpos desnudos hacen contacto, pecho contra pecho, pezones duros acariciando piel sensible, caderas moviéndose contra caderas y oh Dios pero esto es mucho mejor que simple fricción, son vuestros cuerpos acariciándose acompasadamente. Agarras una de sus nalgas y controlas el movimiento de sus caderas y él te muerde el labio mientras murmura lo que podría ser tu nombre. Tu sonríes, hasta que sus labios succionando sobre tu cuello te obligan a gemir.

Abres más las piernas en busca de más contacto, mientras gritas... er, algo, no puedes estar muy seguro de qué, pero debes estar pasándote de volumen porque Obi-Wan pone una mano sobre tu boca para hacer el sonido más bajo. Aún así sigue besando tu cuello y mañana va a haber marcas y esperas que sean grandes y moradas para enseñárselas a cierta Bruja y dejarle las cosas claras de una vez. Mientras estás centrado en tu venganza, Obi-Wan se yergue un poco, pero antes de que tengas tiempo de quejarte se coloca sobre tus piernas y te guía dentro de él en un movimiento duro y rápido.

El gime, tú gritas y es tan caliente y apretado y tan perfectamente Obi-Wan que te estás mareando. Dejas que tu mano metálica acaricie su trasero, porque sabes que le encanta el contacto frío con esa parte de su piel e incas las uñas de tu otra mano en su cadera mientras el se sostiene sobre tu pecho, acariciando un pezón inconscientemente. Te sientas un poco y llegas hasta su cuello, lamiendo cierto punto que le hace sonreír esa sonrisa que es solo para ti. En el momento en el que empieza a moverse, le muerdes. Te dice que eres un maldito vampiro pero comienza a alcanzar un ritmo rápido que le obliga a gemir en medio de la frase. Sujetas sus caderas y correspondes a sus movimientos, embistiendo como puedes en la posición incomoda en la que te encuentras.

Arañas su piel mientras te muerdes el labio y luego mueves tu mano hasta su erección. Suspira en apreciación y tu mano copia el perfecto ritmo que él crea con vuestros cuerpos. Le besas otra vez, pero te das cuenta de que vuestras respiraciones aceleradas no te lo permiten, así que solo dejas que tus labios acaricien los suyos.

Obi-Wan está perdiendo el control, el movimiento haciéndose más errático, más descontrolado, más rápido y más profundo y más duro y acompañado de gemidos de más y si y justo ahí y no pares. Quieres que acabe y que no acabe y es demasiado pronto y demasiado tarde y oh, Dios, te encanta el efecto que Obi-Wan tiene sobre ti. Esta llegando al limite y tú estás bailando sobre él pero aún no llegas y es un tortura y es maravilloso y el sonido de piel contra piel te está volviendo loco.

Acabas con un sonoro oh, Obi-Wan y a él le toma otra par de segundos terminar entre vuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Intentas calmar tu respiración, pero él te besa y estás respirando su aire, su lengua casi ahogándote tan deliciosamente. Te empuja contra el suelo para que ambos podías acomodaros en el pequeño espacio. Cuando os separáis, inhalas con fuerza y sonríes estúpidamente mientras él se mueve un poco y coloca la cabeza sobre tu pecho. Te das cuenta de que estáis compartiendo un abrazo post-orgasmo en un armario para escobas, pero eso no parece tan importante ahora. Cuando consigues encontrar tu voz, le dices que tenga cuidado con La Bruja, porque ella puede tener las ideas equivocadas si tú no estás por allí. Él te mira y te ofrece esa sonrisa post-sexo que te encanta y, después de lamer un marca roja sobre tu cuello, te dice que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, que es completamente tuyo. Luego, acariciando el interior de tu muslo, te dice que lo pone aquí y desciende para besar la O y la K que hay sobre tu piel.

Y sigue besando, y lamiendo, y mordiendo y... ohh, perverso.

Eso es lo que es.

Perverso.

Fin


End file.
